


Radiodust week: The Radio Demon And His Spider

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920's, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Blood and Gore, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Guns, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Italian Mafia, M/M, Murder, Musical References, Serial Killers, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: This is my contribution to Radiodust weekI know I started late, but I wanna try at these prompts for the weekDay 1: Dancing/CookingDay 2: Crossover/Alternate UniverseDay 3: Angst/ComfortDay 4: First timeDay 5: Intimacy/Five Foot RuleDay 6: Partners in CrimeDay 7: Happily Ever After
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	1. Dancing/Cooking prompt

Music poured into the kitchen of the Radio tower as Alastor cooked away in the kitchen. The demon was swinging his hips to the tunes that played along while he prepared dinner for him and Angel Dust.  
  
His foot tapped against the flooring of the kitchen and bopped his headlong to the beat. He stirred the pan of food quickly, trying to keep them from burning as he wanted this to be very special for Angel tonight.  
  
“ Where'd you come from? Mississippi And your parents? Very wealthy. Where are they now? Six feet under. But she was granted one more start, `The Convent of The Sacred Heart!” Alastor sang along, tapping his claws against the countertop as he fished his hand around a container of seasoning. 

Fat Nuggets, Angel's piglet, rubbed his body against His leg. He looked down with a laugh. He grins down at the animal and pats their head. 

” When'd you get here? 1920 How old were you? Don't remember, Then what happened?”  
  
Alastor laughed and turned on his heels to turn off the Stove. “ I met Amos And he stole my heart away, Convinced me to elope one day” Alastor chuckled, continuing singing on.

” This is going to be perfect! Come on Nuggets~” He crouched down to grab a plate and then scratched the pig before getting back up.” We’ll put you to bed early tonight, don't you worry my friendly swine!” He cackled at his own joke and picked the pig up.” When it’s your birthday you’ll get the most delicious foods for dinner!” The pig squealed in joy at this and began snorting and kicking their legs around.

” Alright! Alright!,” Alastor laughed.” Come along now! Bedtime is calling you now and you may sleep on my side of the bed as well.”

* * *

Angel groaned loudly as he opened the door. His back was killing him as well as his legs, they felt almost numb at this point, all he wanted to do was rest with his boyfriend.

” Alllll’, bring out the good pot..,” He rubbed at his back, then raised a brow in confusion after he didn’t get a response from Alastor. He looked around in confusion wondering where he was.

” Al? Where are ya’? Did he go out...” 

He walked into the kitchen and gasped in shock. 

The lights had turned on as a little stood in the kitchen, lit by a glowing candle and dinner awaited them.

” Bonjour mon ange, j'espère que cela vous fera vous sentir mieux..” Alastor chuckled. His smile was a soft one, not the one he’d usually held for others.

“ Oh, Alastor..” Angel covered his mouth,” You Didn’t have ta’...” Angel stepped forward as Alastor grins,” You didn’t have ta’ get all fancy for me..Fuck, I’m a gross fucking mess right now...God, you deserve someone better to have dinner with,” Angel rubbed his cheek as he gazed down at himself, he was a messy right now. 

“ _Angel_ .” He looked up as Alastor cupped his cheek,” _Never stay that again about you, I love you for you. I’m not going to leave you just because you're a bit messy, plus we can always clean up~_ ”

He Snapped his finger as Angel’s clothes were changed to a nice short, pink gown with color white accents to it. His dirty fur was cleaned and fluffed up and as well his makeup fixed up once again. Angel gasped in excitement as he spun around looking at himself. He looked like a bit of his fur on his head were curled and would bounce as he twirled around the room. 

Alastor chuckled in amusement as he watched Angel look down at his stark black boots. 

“ Enjoy yourself mon, Ange?” He grins as Angel shakes his head quickly. 

“ Baby, I love it!! Ya’ made me glowin’!” Angel complimented himself.

“ I know you are, mon Ange, now come along dear~ let’s enjoy our dinner for the night, you’ve had a stressful day~” Alastor purred and snapped just fingers, causing an old radio against the countertop to shift and turn on and begin to play a soft familiar tune.

” _Wise men say,_ ” Alastor hand laced around Angel’s hand. 

“ _Only fools rush in_ ..” He pulled Angel close, making the spider grin,” _But I can't help falling in love with you,”_

The two began to waltz slowly to the table.” _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_ ,” Alastor chuckled as he moved to the table and pulled out the chair for him.

” Thank you, Al’” Angel blushed and giggled.

” De rien mon cher,” He grins and pushes the chair in.

“ _If I can't help falling in love with you?”_

“ I hope you enjoy your dinner, my dear.” Alastor grinned, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and he sat down as well.

” Now let’s enjoy our night, my love.” Alastor grinned as the two spent the rest of their night enjoying their dinners together.  
  
“ _I love you, mon Ange”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun, so hopefully I can get out the second chapter today as well
> 
> The songs used in the prompt are:" We both reached for the gun" from Chicago and as well " Can't help falling in love with you" From Elvis Presley


	2. Crossover/Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second prompt to Radiodust week
> 
> Day 2: Crossover/Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the 1920's, with still in the mob Angel Dust and a serial killer cannibal Alastor in their human lives being cute

_1920_

Anthony Angelo Ragno was the youngest child of the Rango family Mafia.

His oldest brother was Arackniss and his twin sister, who was older than him, was Molly. His twin sister. He was the youngest son of two Big Henroin of the Italian Mafia that ran New York like an ant farm. Anthony was always seen as a disappointment to his father. 

_But today, he was changing that._

Anthony tightens his pink dress shirt, then fluffs his hood up with a sinister smile. Before his big showdown, he’s had to make a quick check on his bambino.

* * *

Anthony tipped up his fedora and smirked as he knocked on the door and waited a few moments, until the door unlocked and opened, making him smirk. 

“ Hello there?” 

“ Hey, babe.” Anthony grins playfully. Flashing a toothy smile in return.

“ Oh, afternoon Anthony,” Alastor grins and opens the door further, letting the mafia boy inside,” Come in! I was just makin’ lunch too! Would you like something to eat? A hard-working man does need nourishment!” Alastor persisted. Anthony only followed along and grins.

“ Sure, I could eat babe.” He followed Alastor along into his kitchen. He turned on the radio as he pulled out a few pieces of bread and started working on lunch for the two.

” So dear, any big plans tonight?” Alastor questioned, seeing as Anthony had dropped his gun against the table where he sat. “ Yep, gonna show pa’ that a mistake like me can run the mafia ten times better.” He huffed as Alastor sighed and shook his head. 

“ Oh Anthony,” He exhaled and walked over to beaut with a sadden expression,” You aren’t a mistake.” He cupped the blond's cheeks, making him chuckle as he cupped his hands over Alastors hands, purring practically at the feeling.

“ Oh golly...Baby.” He snickered and kissed his hands.

“ I’m serious Anthony!” Alastor made a click, placing a plate in front of Anthony. 

“ I know I know, thanks by the way.” He smiled and bit into his sandwich.” I’m just saying that’s what dad called me.” He smirked, hearing Alastor huff in irritation. He wasn’t fond of Anthony’s father either. 

“ Speaking of him,” Anthony grins,” Got something planned for him tonight. You wanna help?” He grins, squeezing his sandwich before getting up.

“ What do you have in mind?” Alastor questioned with a sneer as he walked over to the refrigerator. 

“ Oh, you know...little this..little that,” He eyed Alastor's hand as he went into the fridge. He chuckled with a smirk,” Hey Al’, what meat is this again? Taste...Mmmmm, what’s the word?... _~ Bloody_?” He snickered as Alastor shook his head as he retrieved a thick piece of meat, still bleeding.

” Tch. Anthony, you are such a tease.” He shook his head and grabbed his butcher knife.

“ A hot tease nonetheless.” He smirked and wrapped his arms around Alastor. ” _So?_ ” He grins in excitement.” Come on, you know you wanna!”   
  
“ If you asking me to help you murder your father, _then yes_.” He slammed the knife down, getting blood all over. 

Anthony blinked wiping the blood away from his cheek,” You're serious?” 

“ Yes! Why wouldn’t I? I’ve dealt with him enough now! Plus, you realize the headlines I’d get from announcing this! The Radio channel would be booming in this already terrible time!” He cackled. 

“ God, you’re the fucking greatest” Anthony purred, baring his face into the crook of Alastor’s neck.” I love you so much”   
  
“ I love you too, mon ange”


	3. Angst/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is Angst/Comfort so expect me to beat you with feels

_What in the bloody hell was he thinking?!?_

Angel thought to himself as he burst through the doors with a fearful look in his eyes. He sprinted down the street as he looked around frantically.

" _Angel! Wait!!"_ Charlie cried out, but it was no use, Angel was too far to be stopped now.

Angel kept running, getting farther and farther from the hotel now.

" HEY!" Angel whistled loudly, pulling a cab over very quickly. He threw open the door and held up a wad of the crash for the demon driver." STUDIO.DRIVE. NOW!" The cab drivers' eyes widened as the spider slammed the door quickly as they sped off.

Angel was freaking out at this point, what the hell was Alastor thinking?!?!? Going up against two high ranking Overlords?! Alastor just left calming he had some business today and came to find out he was going after Vox, which meant Valentino would be there as well. This couldn't go well for Alastor...

_Angel just hoped he'd be okay and would get there..._

* * *

" What’s taking him so long?!” Valentino drew out, sprawled out over a love chair with an annoyed look.

“ _Wait, you impatient insect_.” Vox spat, glaring at his security cameras.

“ No, you damn Tv box. You promised if Alastor would come, then Angel would! And well, I don’t see him” He hissed at Vox, making the Tv demon groan loudly as his screen flickered back to his cameras. One had gone out.

“ What the-?” He glared at it before another one went out, then another and another. His eyes widened as in the middle of the street Alastor was screen stalking down the streets of Hell with a psychotic grin, growing bigger every second. He turned and glared at the camera facing Vox and caused it to explode, making the screen go black.

“ _I told you he’d come,_ ” Vox stood up,” Ready yourself. If he’s already here Angel Isn’t far behind.” He hissed out and waited around the Penthouse window.

“ Your lucky I’m desperate for getting my hands on my cash cow again.” Valentino hissed and summoned a whip-like blade with a smirk. The studio lights flickered violently as the other cameras soon went out. Then the music system set up in the studio screeched and filled with static. _An ear-piercing static_.

“ He’s here-“ The glass shattered instantly as large tendril’s gripped the building sides, pulling up Alastor with a sickening grin.

“ **_YOU_ **!” He screeched, his frequency almost deafening at this point.

“ _Well well well, look who finally showed up_.” Vox screen switched to a sinister look.

“ **CUT THE GAMES YOU VOX! I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ANGEL AND YOU AREN’T TAKING HIM**!” Alastor yelled, feeling himself changing slowly, his body shook painfully.

“ _Oh, why do you care about what we say on Angel Dust?! You're just a heartless monster who probably never fucked him, you heartless monster! You know Angel would probably leave you if it weren't for your status anyways!"_ Alastor growled loudly at the accusation. He felt his body burn as his teeth grew sharp. His bones felt like they were breaking as he sneered at the two.

'' _Let's get this over and down with." Valentino hissed, lashing his weapon out._

_" Lets, I want this deer to pay," Vox screen flickered to a cocky smirk, staring down the Radio Demon._

_The lights soon burned out as Alastor let out a hysterical animal-like cry, his body twisted and shook violently as all the light was gone from the room. The room was completely dark and as well as silent. No static could be heard from Alastor until the only light left was two dark red glowing eyes staring back at them..._

* * *

His eyes widened, Angel leaped from the taxi, hoping he'd reached in time. He jumped back in shock like the whole street he was on shook violently. Angel looked up in fear and saw a large beast-like creature thrown through the top window of the Studio, Valentino's Penthouse sweet.

Angel's eyes widened in fear as he saw the beast crash into a few buildings down.

" _GET BACK HERE, RADIO DEMON!"_ Vox cackled, his screen flickered back and forth as cables propelled him forward. Sicking into the building's to thrust himself. Angel's eyes widened as a whip shot down at him, making him scatter and run.

" _Oh, Angel cakes!"_

Angel sprints in fear, trying to put some distance between him and Valentino." GETAWAY ASSHOLE!" Angel screeched and summoned his trusty gun, his Tommy Gun. He fired rounds off and Valentino, who tried using his whip to hit the bullets off of him, which gave him enough time to escape. He looked back and sighed, he lost him. Angel threw his gloves off and stuck to the wall and tried climbing up it. He managed to stop and gasped for his breath. He looked around shakily and caught the eye of who he thought was Alastor, but this thing was huge! A good ten feet, a few feet bigger than Angel. Its fur was stained red and had long antlers." A-AL?!" Angel shouted. He stepped a few feet back on the building roof and sprinted. He jumped off the building and managed to land in the broken room, coughing from the debris and dust around them.

" A-Al? Hey hey, wake up! Come on!" Angel gasped and shook the large beasts. His eyes widened in fear as he saw burned, stab marks on his chest," O-Oh god...O-Oh god..god god god...A-Alastor, Please?" Angel cried in fear, feeling his eyes burn with tears. He held Alastor's hoof in his hands, clutching it tightly as his tears dripped down his face. 

Alastor coughed and shook, static-filled his voice as his eyes slowly opened up." A-Angel--"

" S-Shhhh..shhhh, it's okay babe," Angel cupped his fluffy cheeks and pressed his forehead against his,'' It's going to be okay...L-Let's get you home--!" Angel had stood up, only for his eyes to go wide. Alastor's eyes widened as he saw a gaping hole in Angel's chest, dropping and spilling out blood.

Alastor screeched, his hooves going forward and lashing out to catch Angel as he toppled backward. He nudged Angel as his breath was uneven and shaky from the shock.

" _Did you think you'd escape from me?!"_ Vox chuckled, stepping forward into the broken building from his cables. He laughed with a smirk," I pity you Alastor," He chuckled as Alastor only growled.

" _COME ON_!" Vox whipped his cables outward and aimed it at Alastor. He hissed as they came at him. In a swift moment, he moved Angel to his other side and bit down on the cables causing them to burst.

" _Hey_!" Vox growled and summoned more wires at his command, but Alastor only continued to move forward and protect Angel, deflecting the wires and cables that kept coming. Vox's screen glitched as he kept wiping his hand back and forth until Alastor's jaw was hanging over him, sinking his teeth into the Tv's screen. He screamed and cried in pain as Alastor sucked his teeth into him, only pulling away to drop him to the floor. He curled up into a ball, withering in pain as his screen was shattered. 

Alastor limped over to the unconscious spider and picked him up. He had to hurry soon, as Vox's screen would slowly put itself back together again and he'd be back to get them. The beast groaned in pain as his chest bled but he managed to pick Angel up and nudge his chest tiredly. Alastor made his way to the edge of the building and glared at Vox, he wasn't worth it right now. With that, Alastor disappeared, stepping into a portal before he hit the floor of Hell's street, to only appear in the hotel lobby and collapse on the floor. He wasted too much energy now, but at least he had his Angel...

* * *

Alastor groaned in pain, feeling as if he was hit by a giant truck. His chest felt tight and burned with a numb pain all over. His eyes slowly adjusted to the new light in the room as he finally managed to wake up.

" A-Alastor?! You're awake?!" Charlie scrambles over to the deer. Alastor was terribly confused at the moment, as he tried laying up his eyes, shot open, and clutched his chest.

" Don't move, don't move.." Charlie whispered, watching Alastor hastily lay back down, exhausted." You and Angel...you two we're really hurt. And were out for two days. We need to talk about this when you and Angel are better, but now you should keep resting." Charlie stated firmly.

" Where's...A-Ange-"

" Angel's right there next to you, I'd thought you two would like to be close together right now. He woke up a few hours ago so no need to worry. But now, I'll leave you and Angel to rest.." Charlie smiled and left the room quietly. Leaving Alastor with Angel, who was wrapped tightly over the overlord's chest now. He chuckled softly and pressed a shaky kiss into Angel's cheek.

"...' missed my smiles.." Angel muttered into Alastor's side. He only chuckled and tried holding him tighter.

" Miss...ya' too Angel..." Alastor mumbled, already feeling drained from any energy and was falling back to sleep.

"...' We..better..kill dem when we're better..?" Angel muttered, holding him tighter.

" Agreed..."


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is very important Alastor >:U

Lips were interlocked with each other, arms tightly around one around. 

One cupped Alastor’s cheek with others laid on his hips. Alastor’s hands were tightly around Angel’s body, holding him close. 

He felt a smirk grow under his lips as Angel lightly pushed him into the bed as he straddled his hips. 

“ Marvelous as ever, Angel.” Alastor huffed. His hair scattered over his face. 

“ Ain’t bad yourself,” He squeezed his sides.” Now, you sure you wanna try? I can always jack off with some toys, I don’t want you to freak out thinking you have to do this ‘member?” Angel whispered, arms gripping the pillow under Alastor's head as he stared him down. 

“ I’m sure.” Alastor reinforced.

“ Alright, But I gotta warn you,” Angel pulled his tank top off, causing his chest to bounce,” I am a monster in bed~” He purred. 

Alastor only chuckled breathily, panting slowly as Angel crawled towards him. His hand grazed Alastor cheek, causing him to close his eyes to keep himself calm. 

_He really wanted to do this for Angel. He deserves it. He could suck it up, he’s the damn Radio Demon._

Angel’s soft hand crest his cheek as he pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead,” Nice and slow, babe..” He moaned as he stalked his way down Alastor's body. His panting increased. 

“ You still okay?” Angel asked. 

“ Mhm! Yes positive!” 

“ Can I move lower?” 

“ Y-Yes!” He laughed with a pant, feeling Angel’s crawls already run down his sides to the base of his pants. Angel slowly parted his legs and smiled.

” I’ll give you a show baby~” Angel grins. As Angel moved down, ready to open Alastor dress pants, the Radio demon's eyes widened, his heart was going a mile a minute now, he kept panting. “ Wow, you must be really sensitive-AL?!” Angels' Eyes widen seeing Alastor's eyes have turned into dials and staring at the wall. His face was flushed.

“ Hey Hey, shhhhh shhh.” Angel pulled away, trying to convince him. He didn’t touch him, he knew not too,” God damnit Al’, why didn’t you say anything..” Angel cursed and grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on quickly.” Shhhhh, shhh...Al’? Can you hear me?... What do you want?” He whispered quickly, keeping his hands away from him, not to scare him. 

“ _H-Han-_ '' He huffed out. Shakily putting his hand out. Angel nodded and held his hand tightly.

” Shhhh, breathe okay? 1..2...3..4,” Angel went on as Alastor began breathing with him and dropped his head slowly to Angel’s chest.” Good, good..can I place my hand on your back?” Angel whispered as he listened to Alastor’s breathing.

He watched for a nod and then placed his hand slowly on, rubbing tiny circles to help him. It felt like forever until Alastor seemed to come to and calm himself down, but it finally happened,” I-I’m okay. You can let go.” Alastor whispered. Angel’s eyes widened and he let go immediately of him. 

“ Al’, Christ, don’t scare me like that. Why didn’t you say you were uncomfortable?” Angel asked worriedly.

“ I know, I should have said something..I’ts just, you deserve it. If only I wasn’t _so..so_ **_petrified_ ** _by intercourses!_ ” Alastor snarled and tightened his grip I’ve ether bed sheets.” You deserve someone better. Someone how isn’t scared of sex...” Alastor looked down.

“ Oh baby...” Angel leaned forward and also way wrapped his arms around Alastor.” But I want you. Who cares about when I’m with you. Just because I like it doesn’t mean I have to get it from you if you're nervous about that shit.” He held him tighter.” Plus, who could beat a cannibal overlord as my boyfriend? Do you think I’d leave you? Even if you weren’t that too, I couldn’t leave you just because you don’t like that shit..your a nice change of pace too...” Angel muttered, giving Alastor an encouraging smile.” Well, if your feeling better, we ain’t just gonna let this night go to waste,” Angel grins and managed to get out of the bed with a smile.” You up for eating?” 

“ W-What are you doing?” He exhaled deeply.

” Gonna find us a cute movie to watch, get snacks and grab Nugs for support, you look paler than a sheet right now.” He walked over after he pulled his robe on.” Stay here, I don’t need sex to have an amazing time with you.” Angel smiled, pressing his forehead into Alastors 

'' I-,” He sighed softly smiling,” Thank you, Angel..” 

“ Welcome shorty, Now get comfy!” Angel giggled and left the room, leaving the deer in a calm sense of safety.


	5. Intimacy/Five Foot Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel can always follow the the Five foot rule

“ Can I kiss you?”

Alastor looked up from his book,” What?” 

“ Can I kiss you?” Angel questioned. 

He placed his book downed.” You want to kiss me??” He narrowed his eyes and questioned the spider. 

“ Yeah. I know how you feel about intimacy and shit, but can I kiss you not on the lips though?” Angel questioned.

“I...I suppose? But you know how I feel. Five-foot Rule.” Angel sat into his knees.

“ Yeah Yeah, I got it, babe.” Angel giggles. 

“ Really?” Alastor raises his eyebrow.” How will you kiss me if my clear rule is Five feet.” Alastor laminated his reminder.

“Don’t worry baby! I got this!” He jumped over to the bed and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it then left a big fat kiss on it. 

“ Angel? What are you doing?” Alastor starred in utter confusion, wondering what the spider was planning. 

“ Just a little something!” He giggled and walked over, placing the paper in his hands and stepping back a few feet, and motioned Alastor to open it. The radio demon sighed and opened it up. His eyes bulged outward as he saw a bright pink lipstick mark on the paper with the scribbling of some words in the corner reading,” If a Can't kiss you then you can have a picture of it.” Alastor's face quickly went bright red, a high pictured frequency picked up as he let out a raspy wheeze.

” A-Angel!!” Alastor wheezed. 

“ What babe? Embarrassed now that you know what I’m packing?” He teased. “ Angel!” Alastor screeched as his cheeks flushed brightly. Angel only laughed watching as Alastor hid his flustered expression behind his hands.

" Sooooo?," Angel drew out," Can I?" 

Alastor let out a very long sigh." Fine! But! Only ten seconds." He huffed.

" Can we do twenty instead?" Angel flirted.

" _Angel."_

" Fine fine," He skipped happily over to Alastor and sat on the bed. Alastor sighed and waited for the kiss, only to be surprised when a kiss came onto his forehead.

" Huh?" He questioned.

" There! All done~" Angel exclaimed." I promised not a kiss on the lips since you're all flustered and nervous about that stuff, so I gave you it on your cheek." Angel smiled happily." Did you enjoy it?"

Pastor swallowed as he felt his cheeks burn bright," I-It did feel...pleasant. Very pleasant.'' He blushed at Angel.

" Aw, well thank you Al, but I gotta get going now. Redemption and that shit. I'll be back soon." Angel got up and pulled on a sweatshirt before he was about to leave.

" Wait!-" Alastor said, tightly holding onto his arms.

" Hm?" Angel turned back." What is it Al--?" His eyes opened widely as Alastor stood on his tippy toes to plaster a kiss onto Angel's lips." I thought you'd deserved this.." Alastor blushed in embarrassment while Angel stood there with bright cheeks.

" W-Welp! I-I need to be going!! Uh! See you, my dEAR-!" Alastor was quickly pulled back in by Angel who was blushing brightly and grins.

" I got a few minutes to spare~" He purred leaning towards Alastor who let out a chuckle.

" You won't be rough?"

" _Only if you want it~_ "  
“ _That can be arranged.”_


	6. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No shark messes with Angel Dust and gets away with it

Angel walked down the street of hell with a cocky grin. Smirking as he fixes his chest fluff, puffing it up with a grin.

“ Show time~” He purred and waltzed into the club. He walked over clear marble floors with streams and rivers following all over the building, an aquatic club. He hummed as he walked by shark ornaments and symbols. With a bright cocky grin, he slams the door open with a look of anticipation.

“ Finally you’d showed up. Thought the spider was getting cold feet.” The large great white narrowed his eyes at the spider.

“ Please,” Angel sat down and crossed his arms.” Why would I get cold feet after I already beat you Chickenshits.” Angel hissed. “ Now, ”He leaned over the table.” You idiots gonna drop the tough guys bullshit gangster act or are you gonna take the hard way out?” Angel smirked, biting the side of his lip visible to tease them.

“ We ain’t gonna apologize for shit to you. A filly like you deserves to be best for what you did to us!” The shark growled and stood up, pointing to the shotgun scar on his chest from Angel, after banging his fin against the table.

“ Okay...I didn’t think I would have to question why a shark demon has chest hair but I am now..” Angel grimaced and stood up, getting in his face.” For your information, you sprung first at me!” He poked the bank shark's snout.” So, I ain’t saying sorry for beating your guy's asses when you deserved it.” Angel spat back, glaring at the Shark as his reflection was in the other demon's eyes.

“ Fine.” He narrowed his eyes on him and snapped his fingers, causing all four of Angel's arms to be pulled back as he was forced downwards. “ HEY-OW!” He screeched and squirmed.” Hey! Let! Go-Ugh!!” Angel screamed and tried to summon some type of gun to defend himself. But, quickly as he summoned two large guns from his third set of arms, they were grabbed and held back as well while the gang leader only laughed at him.

” Great job, filly. Now, you’ve really fucked up.” He snickered and stalked forward towards Angel.” You’re gonna pay you fag.” He grabbed Angel by the neck as he held the shiny gun under his chin.” Any last word, filly?” The shark demon grinned down at Angel.

“ My daddy loves sushi…”

The loan shark gave a confused look down at Angel,” Excuse me?”

“ MY DADDY LOVES SUSHI~! AL’! NOW!!” He slammed his legs back into the tiger and bull shark, causing them to stumble and fall back, letting go of his arms.

“ What?!” The shark screeched as large tendrils shot through the building's floor. Angel laughed as soon a frequency and static sound were heard, summoning the Radio Demon.

“ Hello, gentlemen. Are you the group of scoundrels that was bothering Angel Dust?! Oh for shame!” Alastor cackled and laughed.

“ O-Oh shit!! It’s the radio demon!!” One shark screeched in fear.

“ We gotta go!” Another hissed in fear.

“ SHUT UP! WE AREN’T LEAVIN’ JUST CAUSE HE CALLED THE RADIO DEMON!” The Great white howled, loading his gun at him.

“ Are you alright, mon ange?” Alastor grinned, picking Angel up onto his feet.

“ Yeah, but these assholes started shit.” Angel huffed and shook his wrist with a painful hiss.

“ Ha! I was right again!!” Alastor laughed as Angel narrowed his eyes and summoned a tiny pistol.

“ Yeah, I know,” Angel grumbled and clocked his gun at them.

“ Shall we take care of them? I do enjoy sushi, yet I am your beaut, not your “ Daddy”. He grimaced with a shiver.

“ Awww, Alright my voodoo beaut.” He leans against him as Alastor slammed his microphone into the ground, causing it to turn on.

“ I enjoy that…” Alastor grins as he walks forward,” Hello my dear listeners!! Welcome back to the show! I hope you're tuning in..” He grins.” Some ruffians have been bothering my special guest for a while now, so I’d like to give you views on the show! With our special guest, Angel Dust! How are you, Angel?” The overlord grins as his tendrils coil around the different shark demons.

“ Lil’ pissed, but excited to murder!” Angel laughed and aimed his gun.

“ Excellent choice Angel! So, let’s get it started~” Alastor laughed and launched forward with Angel. A few sharks and the main boss shark managed to somehow escape the long tentacles and lunged right back at them. Angel fired and shot at them, while Alastor used his powers to take down demon after demon.

“ Al’! On your left!!” Angel cried as he threw another clip into his gun and fired it out into a goon.

“ Thank you, my dear!” A sickening slash noise came from Alastor she stabbed a demon inward. His eyes widened as he saw the large Great white aim his gun right at Angel. He grabbed onto Angel and pulled him into his arms as the bullet flew by them.

“ Oof-! Heh, thanks Al’!” Angel grins and pulls a gun over Alastor’s shoulder to fire off into the other demon's chest.

“ Well done my dear!” He laughed as he stuck his finger into the bloody mess around them.” Oh my, quite a selectional dear! We should indulge in seafood tonight!” His grins grew darker as Angel laughed darkly as he turned to face the boss shark, who was trying to escape.” Not. so. Fast!” Instantly, a large technical shot up into the shark's chest, causing him to choke to bleed from his chest and cough.” I think Angel here deserves an apology. Don’t you think?” Alastor's grip tightens as does his claws to his microphone.

“ O-OKAY!! OKAY!! u-URK!!” They gasped,” W-We’re sorry! W-We won’t go near him! E-Ever!” He gasped loudly and tried gripping at the tendril.” Good choice.” Alastor laughed and dropped him to the ground.” Come now, Angel! They’ll fix themselves up later, stay tuned listeners~” With a small click from Alastor’s microphone, the recording cuts out. Alastor stretched his back out and sighed, feeling drained from this event.” Come now, Angel. Dinner is calling our names.” He looped hands around Angel as he giggled and blew a kiss and wink towards the loan shark.” Bye-bye toots~” Angel laughed as he left with Alastor in town.

“ So, whatcha wanna celebrate with?” Angel purred, watching the streets flee from the sign of Alastor right after broadcasting.

“ I’ve seen to still have a hankering for seafood,” Alastor yawned covering his mouth,” I don’t suppose you want some as well?”

“ Nah, I can eat it. Should I order it or you cookin’ cause you look fuckin’ beat right now.” Alastor only laughed sarcastically as Angel leans down and grins.


	7. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Happily ever after, here we are" ( im sorry lol i had too)
> 
> It may not be the end for Alastor and Angel Dust, but it's just the start to their Happily ever after
> 
> So, let's start it off with their wedding!

Wedding bells rang. 

The hotel was busy, getting ready for The wedding of Angel and Alastor. 

The two were placed in separate rooms to get ready and it was eating away at the inside to see the other, yet their happy feelings were soon smothered out by fears, anxiety, worry, and more. 

“ Fanculo! E se mi dicesse di no?!?” Angel cussed out in Italian. His long puffy wedding dress dragged across the ground with his new spike of anxiety. 

“ U-um?” Charlie stuttered nervously, not knowing what he said. 

“ Just wait for a Lil’ his sisters comin’” Cherri replied, calming Charlie down a little. 

“ Who’s his sister?” Vaggie questioned, only to quickly get her answer. 

“ Anthony!!” A high feminine voice called. 

“Bingo.” Cherri pointed back as a very tall lady spider came in with gorgeous colorful locks and her bridesmaid dress on, matching the two other girls.

“ Molly !! Grazie a Dio sei qui! E se Al 'non lo voglia più e se ne vada?!?! Non-Posso far!?!” Anthony turned to face Molly as she went over to him and cupped his cheeks and hug him back.

“ Shhhhh, Anthony. Slow breaths and English honey. They can’t understand you and help you if you're crying in Italian.” Molly tried to joke, but Angel sucked in a deep breath and nodded,“ O-Okay. Okay.” She kissed his forehead and smiled. 

“ Their honey. You’ll feel so much better if we get some beautiful makeup on to make you...” She stared for a few moments and giggled.” Suit-dress? Love breaking gender roles don’t you?” She quipped and he laughed. 

“ Y-Yeah. Never liked them..” He sighed and looked up at her.” Is he..?” 

“ No no, he’s not. He’s not tying your happy day. Arackniss will walk you down the aisle alright?” She picked up a mascara brush and a blush container with another. 

“ Who?” Vaggie stepped forward.” Who’s not coming? And who’s Arackniss?” Vaggie asked.

“ Ahh, my Pop. Never liked my lifestyle. Never did my brother Arackniss, but now he’s coming around.” Angel chuckled and helped up eye shadow for Molly to put on him. 

“ We’ll make sure he won’t come for you, Angel.” Charlie comforted, rubbing her hand against his back. 

“ Thanks, Charlie.”

* * *

The groom's room was becoming more hectic every second. Alastor was on the verge of ripping his panicked beating heart right out of his chest and eat it whole, but Husk won’t allow it and kept holding him back, trying to calm him down.” Al’!! Calm. Down!” Husk roared and held the deer’s arms back tightly in his’s.” You’re over thinkin’! That kid loves you and you got this! Don’t make me hit you with a water bottle. You’re too freaked out right now.” Husk huffed and stated, watching him squirm in anxiety and fear. 

“ What if he doesn’t want dis?! I ain’t forcin’ him!” Alastor growled, gripping the table in the spare room. A knock on the door gets Husk to turn his head.” Look, he ain’t. Now stop worrying’. I’m coming!” He walked over to the door and fixed his bow tie and suspenders before he opened the door. 

“ Is Alastor in here?” A small, dark, older spider was at the door. He flicked up to his fedora with a narrow look on him. 

“ Uh, yeah? Who the hell are you?” Husk asked, sipping at his drink.

“ Arackniss. Angel’s brother. I could hear his groom freaking out down the hall. So, I came to keep him calm so the place doesn’t explode in a static panic-filled rage.” Arackniss let himself in,” And came to give him a talk about my brother.”

“Whatever. He’s losing his mind already. I'm getting a drink. Talk some damn sense into him.” Arackniss nodded as Husk left.

“ I see you're doing well.” He quipped, seeing Alastor in a panic state, clutching at the table cloth material.

“ _I’m fine._ ” Alastor grits his teeth.

“ I can tell. You know Angel loves you a lot. A whole helluva lot. He’s told me and Moll’s ‘bout you, but everybody knows you. I thought you were just some murderer, but the thing Angel told us about...I think you're worthy enough to be with him.” Arackniss bestowed.” Don’t worry...Anthony loves you.” Alastor sighed and leaned upward with a sigh.

“ _I suppose you are right._ ” He pulled at his cuffs with a nervous look.” _You really think I will please him?”_

“ He goes on about you for hours sometimes.” Arackniss chuckled.” Damn, right you will.”

“ _All right. I’m ready’’_

* * *

Alastor stood at the handmade arch in the hotel courtyard, feeling his heartbeat quickly in his chest as he watched the door in anticipation. Charlie stood next to him as she was going to the priest almost for their wedding as she was mostly in power to do it.

" Worried?" She whispered, seeing his foot tap rapidly on the ground.

" No. Anxious as best. I talked with Angel's brother. A very good man and helped me stop worrying now." Alastor voiced. He smiled as he saw Husk and Molly soon appear signaling the music to start. Alastor jumps and stares in happiness. Molly looped arms around Husk's fluffy arm as they walked down the aisle. His fur looked like it was sticking up with nerves as they walked down to the arch. When they parted ways, Husk's cheeks were clearly bright pink, causing Alastor to snicker and look at Husk to his side." Having fun with dear Molly..?" He whispered.

" _Shut it_." Husk growled. 

Soon Cherri and Vaggie came down next. Cherri was clearly showing off the curves on her outfit to annoy Vaggie who just looked to Charlie for help, with a bright pink cheek. Charlie could only stiffen out a giggle as they went onto the stage. Cherri laughed and turned to the crowd, giving her date a wink who happened to be Sir Pentious, thankfully Angel let her bring him along as long as she promised nothing would go down.

Alastor's heart began to hammer in his chest once Niffty came down the hall with Angel's pet at her side, laying flowers down for Angel. When he appeared at the end of the hall, Alastor felt his breath hitch. He was breathtaking. The suit top of his dress, clung to his body while the puffy bottom part filled out perfectly. He almost looked like a fair maiden from long ago with the puffy gown. His wale covered his gorgeous eyes and makeup, causing Alastor to couldn't wait to see him up close. He smiled nervously to Alastor while he could only smile back dumbfounded on his arrival. Arackniss had his arms tightly around Angel as they walked down to the arch. Angel whispered something as Arackniss tried to secretly wipe at his eyes. He must have been crying. Once there, Arakniss kissed Angel's head and held him close for a few minutes, getting the audience to coo at the scene. Angel laughed wetly and wiped his and his brothers face as they parted ways, he gave his sister his flowers and went up to Alastor and grabbed his hands, tightly with Alastor.

Charlie chuckled softly and began," We have gathered here today to celebrate one of this hell's life's greatest moments. Today, we celebrate Angel Dust and Alastor's greatest moment together. Binding them together as one. Marriage is a promise between two people. A promise to keep full of trust, communication, love, and heart. Though this ceremony will not create a relationship for them, yet it'll be a symbol for you two. A symbol that you two will continue to grow together. No matter what challenges you face, you will face them together. No matter what. Together. The love you two have binds you with its love. Do the Bride and groom have a few words to share?" Charlie stepped back.

" Alastor," Angel rubbed his fingers over Alastor's hand." You...You've changed my life so much for the better. From the moment we've met, you've made me so..so happy." Angel felt tears begin to rise," You've treated me like more than a common whore you find on the block. You've treated me with respect, love, trust and so much more. And h-hopefully," Angel sniffled," I can repay you." Angel chuckled wetly, feeling his cheeks glow.

" Angel Dust.." He purred." Oh my, Angel Dust...you've changed me for the better. My hurt used to feel empty, only ever feeling anything when ate anything. My stomach was just a black pit. My yet it was my heart that needed to be filled. You've filled it with your love. And I promise you, I will give you the happiest undead life here now with me and you and your pet. Forever." Alastor pledged, seeing Angel's face start to trickle tears," No tears mon ange.. the smile on your happy day. You're never fully dressed without one.." Angel laughed wetly and clutched his hands.

Charlie sniffled loudly as she stood there almost in tears. She wiped her face and continued," N-Niffty! Th-The rings," She whispered out as the demon quickly came over as well almost in tears as she gave them to Angel and Alastor. Angel chuckled as he picked a hand to have the ring on as Alastor did the opposite with a large smile.

" By the power vested by me as the Princess of Hell, Daughter of Lucier, I pronounce you husbands! You may kiss your groom!" Charlie cheered in excitement. With a blur, the two met in the middle. Angel wrapped his arms all over Alastor as Alastor pulled and nipped at his mouth, full of heart and emotions. They were married together. Through everything they've been through, they'd get to spend there happily ever after together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of Radiodust week! This was very fun to try and do this and I'm happy I've done it too!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun, so hopefully I can get out the second chapter today as well
> 
> The songs used in the prompt are:" We both reached for the gun" from Chicago and as well " Can't help falling in love with you" From Elvis Presley


End file.
